WHEN YOU'RE FAR AWAY
by saschya kunantip phinpradap
Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan Naruto setelah ditinggalkan kekasihnya Hinata ke Paris. ONE SHOT


**WHEN YOU'RE FAR AWAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :Namikaze Naruto X Hyuga Hinata

Rated : T

Warning : gaje, typo, alur kecepatan, dan mungkin sedikit aneh

Tak suka tak usah baca hehehe

 **Normal POV**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah memeluk seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang. Terlihat jika pemuda itu tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya walaupun hanya sekejap. Gadis itu mengelus punggung pemuda dengan lembut. Dan perlahan gadis itu melepaskan pelukan pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Naruto-kun,aku cuman pergi 2 tahun tak lebih kok". Gadis itu mencoba memenangkan pemuda yang bernama Naruto tsb.

"Tapi kan 2 tahun itu lama Hinata-chan". Rengek Naruto. Gadis itu aka Hinata tersenyum mendengar rengengan kekasihnya.

"Naruto-kun, percayalah padaku". Hinata mencoba menyakinkan kekasihnya. Namun Naruto tetap tak mau gadis itu meninggalkan dirinya.

"Tapi, Hinata-chan…"

"Naruto-kun, kita udah bahas ini semalem". Terang Hinata. Naruto terdiam pikiran kembali teringat tentang ucapannya semalam.

 **Flashback ON**

Hinata berlari menghampiri kekasihnya yang tengah berdiri di taman kota.

"Naruto-kun"teriak Hinata. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang pemanggil bibirnya melengkungkan senyum yang membuat siapapun gadis yang melihatnya langsung klepek-klepek.

"Gomen..hah..lama..hah". Hinata berdiri sambil memegang kedua lututnya.

"Tak apa Hinata-chan". Naruto tetap menampilkan senyum di wajahnya. "Oh ya, ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menampilkan wajah yang sulit diartikan oleh Naruto

"Hm..Be..Gini..Na..Naruto kun…aku..dapat beasiswa ke paris selama 2 tahun". Terang Hinata gugup, takut jika Naruto akan marah. Dan ternyata…

"UAPA". Teriak Naruto sampai orang orang memandang mereka. Hinata hanya menunduk sambil menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya gugup dan takut. Naruto mentap Hinata dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Na..Na…Naruto-kun….". Naruto kun masih menatap Hinata dengan mulut mengaga. "aku akan berangkat besuk pagi….", belum selesai Hinata menyelesaikan kata katanya Naruto kembali berteriak. "UAPA". Seisi taman menatap mereka kembali. "Kenapa kau baru mengabarinya sekarang Hinata-chan?", tanya Naruto dengan nada yang melembut.

"Aku takut Naruto-kun marah". Hinata masih memainkan kedua telunjuknya untuk bertautan. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Hinata hanya terdiam. Tak tega melihat kekasihnya yang seperti kelinci siap untuk diterkam.

"Hinata, kalau kau ingin ke paris kita bisa kesana sekelah kita menikah" Naruto masih membujuk Hinata

"Naruto-kun aku pergi bukan untuk berlibur tapi untuk melanjutkan studyku disana, ne kesempatan yang langkaaku tak mau membuang kesempatan yang tidakakan datang dua kali ini"tutur Hinata, Naruto teriam tak bergeming.

"Ehem..", Naruto berdehem untuk meredam kemarahannya, dan melanjutka kembali beucap. "Hinata-chan, aku tak mau kehilanganmu, 2 tahun itu waktu yang sangat lama, aku gag tau gimana aku hidup tanpamu selama 2 tahun." Nada suara Naruto mulai merajuk. Hinata menatap kekasihnya dan mencoba untuk menyakinkan.

"Naruto-kun, percayalah padaku aku tak akan mengecewakanmu". Bujuk Hinata. Naruto pun terdiam dan menunduk kan kepalanya sambil menggegam tangan Hinata. Lalu memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan erat se akan tak ingin kehilangan sedetik pun. Hinata mengelus punggung Naruto dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku percaya padamu Hinata-chan, dan aku pun tau ini mimpimu untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke Paris aku tak akan menghalangimu, tapi kau harus berjanji padaku…". Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto melihat mata sebiru langit milik kekasihnya yang meneduhkan.

"Syarat apa?". Tanya Hinata penasaran

Naruto mengeluarkan seringai rubahnya "Kau hanya milikku taka da yang boleh memilikimu, dan setelah kau pulang kau harus siap menikah denganku". Wajah Hinata memerah seketika mendengar syarat yang diajukan oleh putra tunggal Namikaze Minato tersebut.

"Ba…Baiklah", jawab Hinata masih dengan menundukkan wajahnya

 **Flashback OFF**

"kau masih ingat janjimu kan Hinata-chan?". Hinata menggangguk sambil tersenyum. Naruto tersenyum simpul Hinata pun bernafas lega akhirnya kekasihnya tak kembali merengek seperti anak kecil. Akhirnya naruto merelakan kepergian Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu setelah kepergian Hinata ke Paris, Naruto seperti manyat hidup taka da semangat dalam hidupnya, teman temannya telah membantu mengembalikan Naruto seperti semua namun NIHIL.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, semalam dia tidak dapat tidur karna memikirkan kekasihnya yang tak mengabarinya. Naruto beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya. Dan lepas itu dia turun ke bawah kearah meja makan. Untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya yang tengah sarapan bersama.

"Ohayo kaa-san,Ohayo tou-san". Kedua orang tua memandang putra semata wayangnya dengan pandanga heran tak biasanya putranya tertunduk lesu, biasanya selalu ceria.

Kedua orang tua naruto saling melempar pandangan. Dan memandang putranya kembali.

"Naruto-kun" Naruto memandang wajah kaa-san yang memanggilnya." Kau kenapa sayang". Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Apa kau memikirkan Hinata-chan" lanjut Kaa-san Naruto aka Khusina. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya

"Percayalah padanya nak, kasihan dia yang tau melihat kondisimu seperti ini dia tidak akan tenang belajarnya disana" ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang mempunyai rambut dan mata yang sama dengan Naruto.

"iya tou-san, kaa-san", Naruto tersenyum kembali setelh mendengar ucapan dari Khusina dan Minato.

Dan keluarga kecil itu melanjutkan sarapan mereka di selingi dengan canda tawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Matanya menatap langit langit kamar

 _ **Drt..drt..drt**_

Suara getar smartphone mengagetkan si pemuda pirang. Naruto mengambil handphonenya dan langsung menganggkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo…"ucap naruto malas malasan

"Naruto-kun apa kamu sudah bangun?di sana pagi hari bukan?" suara manis mengalun di telinga Naruto. Naruto tak segera menjawab dia mencerna apa yang terjadi dan..

"HINATA-CHAN…"teriak Naruto membuat Hinata di sebrang san menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinganya.

"Na..ruto-kun", ucap Hinata tergagap. Dan Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan terduduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Hinata-chan, aku merindukanmu~" rengek Naruto pada Hinata manja

"Kita kan baru seminggu berpisah Naruto-kun"

"Tapi aku rasa kita udah berpisah selam se abad Hime", ucap Naruto lebay.

"Hihihi", Hinata terkikik kecil. Mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka tak terasa udah hampi malam mereka mengobrol. Dengan berat hati Naruto dan Hinata menyelesaikan obrolan mereka di telepon. Dan malam ini pun Naruto dapat tertidur lelap, karna keriduan dengan kekasihnya telah terbayar sudah

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik berjalan menyusuri lorong kampus yang terlihat sepi. Dengan kepala menunduk dan berjalan dengan lesu.

"Hoi!Naruto!", pemuda pirang menolehkan kepalanya kea rah si pemanggil. Pemuda pirang aka Naruto berhenti dan menatap teman si penggila anjing tersebut.

"Hosh..hosh..Aku dari tadi mencarimu baka", ucap teman Naruto aka kiba.

"Ada apa kau mencariku Kiba?", tanya Naruto dengan malas malasan

"Hari ini kau ada acara?", tanya balik Kiba. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Kiba pun tersenyum

"Pulang kuliah ikut kami ke tempat karokean untuk menghibur diri, aku lihat akhir akhir ini kau tak bersemangat". Naruto terlihat berfikir sejenak, dan akhirnya mengangguk

"Baiklah" sambil mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya.

"kalau begitu tunggu kami di parkiran kampusnya?". Naruto menganggungkan kepala kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sudah duduk manis di depan motor sport mahalnya, matanya sesekali melirik kea rah jam tangan. Udah hamper setengah jam ia menunggu namun, Kiba dan yang lain belom menampakkan batang hidung mereka. Saat Naruto tengah menunggu tiba tiba matanya tertuju kearah seorang gadis dengan rambut Indigo panjangnya sedang berjalan ingin keluar kampus, mata Naruto pun membelalak.

"Hinata"gumam Naruto sambil berlari mengejar gadis tersebut. Namun, saat Naruto berhasil memegang tangan gadis itu dan membalikkan badannya ternyata gadis itu bukan Hinata kekasihnya.

"Ada apa namikaze-senpai?"tanya gadis itu

"Maaf, ku kira kau Hinata". Naruto menggaruk tengkuk belakang kepalanya untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto, Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan seksama ternyata warna rambut gadis itu hitam gelap bukan indigo.

Naruto berjalan berbalik menuju motornya disana sudah ada teman temannya yang menunggunya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto" tanya gadis berambut pink yang berada di samping pemuda berambut raven.

"Tak apa, ku kira dia Hinata" teman temannya menghela nafas, dan memandang kasihan.

"Ayo kita berangkat" seru Kiba

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

sudah hampir setahun lebih 9 bulan semenjak kepergian Hinata ke Paris walaupun Hinata sering menghubungi Naruto namun tak membuat Naruto kembali ceria. Karna Naruto sangan ingin bertemu Hinata. Kemana pun Naruto pergi dia selalu melihat bayang.

Naruto keluar dari kediaman Namikaze ia ingin menikmati angin malam untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang selalu terhenti hanya satu titik. Naruto berjalan menuju taman dekat kediaman Namikaze, ia dudukkan tubuhnya pada bangku taman dekat dengan air mancur. Pandangan tertuju pada air mancur di depan matanya. Tiba tiba matanya melihat satu sosok yang sangat ia kenal dan rindukan, saat ia ingin menghampiri sosok tersebut menghilang entah kemana. Naruto pun duduk kembali dan memejamkan maatanya.

"Naruto-kun" tiba tiba suara lembut yang selalu memanggil namanya terdengar di pendengarannya. Naruto membuka matanya dan tak mendapati siapa siapa.

Lalu Naruto pun kembali ke rumahnya, karna malam semakin menusuk kulitnya. Langkahnya terasa berat dengan malas. Bahkan Naruto tak melihat bahwa ibunya ada di depan pintu rumahnya, dia langsung berjalan menuju lantai atas kamarnya. Membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan segera merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Naruto mencoba memejamkan matanya.

"Naruto-kun" terdengar suara Hinata kembali. Namun, Naruto menepis itu semua karna baginya hanya sebuah delusi.

"Naruto-kun"

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto-kun"

Suara itu terus terdengar di telinga Naruto, Naruto mengambil bantal untuk menutupi wajah sampai telinganya. Namun suara itu semakin terdengar nyata. Akhirnya Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat sesosok manusia tinggi semampai berkulit putih, berambut panjang indigo bermata amethyst sedang tersenyum lembut.

"Hinata…ini pasti mimpi". Mendengar ucapan Naruto Hinata memberengutkan wajahnya senyummannya berubah menjadi kerucutan

"Hei, ini aku Naruto-kun"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?kan ini belum genap 2 tahun?" Naruto tak yakin

"Aku mempercepat study ku disana karna…" Hinata tak melanjutkan kata katanya, dia malah asyik memainkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dada. Naruto masih menatap Hinata tak yakin, ia merubah posisinya dari berbaring ke duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Hime ini benaran kau kan?" Naruto berdiri dan menyentuh Hinata, dan tiba tiba Naruto mencubit lengannya sendiri.

"Ittai…"Naruto menjerit kecil akan tindakkannya sendiri, dan akhirnya ia percaya kalau Hinatanya telah kembali ke Konoha. Naruto yang teringat kata kata kekasihnya masih menggantung mencoba mengingatkan kekasihnya kembali.

"Kau mencepatkan studymu karna apa Hinata-chan?"tanya Naruto penasaran dan tersenyum jahil

"Karna…Karna..aku merindukanmu Naruto-kun"cicit Hinata namun kekasih di depannya masih mendengarnya. Dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku tak mendengarmu Hinata-chan" goda Naruto

"Aku rindu padamu Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya karna malu. Naruto memeluk kekasihnya dengan senyum bahagia

"Aku juga rindu padamu Hime" tetap dengan memeluk Hinata.

 **THE END**

 **OMAKE**

"Ne Hinata-chan, kenapa kau bisa masuk ke dalam kamarku?"

"Begini Naruto-kun, aku tadi mengikuti Naruto-kun berjalan dari taman. Aku panggil panggil tapi Naruto-kun tak menjawab, nengok aja gag" kata Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu.."

"Sampai di depan pintu rumah Naruto-kun aku melihat bibi Khusina dan menyuruhku untuk langsung masuk ke kamarmu"

"OH…"

Naruto masih memelik Hinata dan tiba tiba langsung menyeringai jail.

"Kau masih ingat dengan janjimu waktu itu kan ". Naruto menyeringai jail dan Hinata pun wajahnya merah padam mengingat janjinya untuk bersedia menikah dengan putra tunggal Namikaze.

 **Benar benar THE END**

 **Maaf jika ceritanya jelek dan membosankan(sambil membungkukkan badan)**

 **Mohon reviewnya ya,,dan kritik dan sarannya**

 **Terima kasih (senyum)**


End file.
